Lo Que No Ves
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Ella confiaba en él, quería comprometerse pero él tardó en reconocer lo que deseaba en realidad. Dedicado a una esccritora de FF que yo admiro mucho


**Lo Que No Ves**

_Otro songfic, necesitaba algo de Fubuki y Haruna (: Leí a Mademoiselle le Chat y me inspiré ^^ Así que si ella lo lee, bueno, te lo dedico :D Siempre que leo un fic tuyo, me inspiro muchísimo, ¡escribes genial! Y se nota que te gusta la parejita ewe. Así que, para ti (si lo quieres…)_

_La canción es "Lo que no ves" de Pol 3.14 (:_

"**Antes de que amaneciera, salí huyendo de tu cama. En tu espejo un testamento: no nos queda nada"**

Las diversas prendas, de vivos colores y otros no tan vivos, camisetas y ropa interior, esparcida por la habitación, cubrían a los dos amantes, que se abrazaban bajo la luz de la luna parisina. Dos desconocidos en un viaje, en otro país… Fubuki pensó que eso no podía ser amor.

Horas más tarde, se despertó. Aún no había amanecido, la habitación se sumía en la oscuridad, y la luna casi estaba completamente escondida. Aparentemente todo estaba igual que cuando terminaron de hacer el amor y se durmieron juntos, pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba. La buscó a tientas a su lado. Nada, sólo sábanas revueltas.

Se levantó con desgana. Desearía poder haber huido él primero. Sabía que, en veinticuatro horas, Otonashi volvería a su país natal, y él no, él se quedaría, hasta la próxima visita a su familia, a Hokkaido. Y odiaba las despedidas, no podía decir adiós sin emocionarse.

Encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama. Buscó sus pantalones y se los puso, medio dormido. "A lo mejor solo ha ido al baño…" Miró en frente, a la puerta entreabierta, pero la luz estaba apagada. El silencio reinaba en el apartamento que habían alquilado entre los dos, con vistas a la torre Eiffel. Fue entonces, al mirar a la puerta, cuando vio un papelito pegado en el espejo. Al acercarse fugazmente, notó con la tenue luz de la pequeña lamparita, que estaba escrita a máquina. Era de Haruna, sin dudarlo. Pero leerla, no le dio esa satisfacción… "Estos dos años a tu lado han sido maravillosos. Pero he pensado que necesito algo más. Lo siento. No nos queda nada. Haruna"

"**Dejé tu barra de labios, y con ella un par de años, de quererte por las tardes, de mañanas sin llamarte"**

Se habían conocido hacia dos años atrás, en un mercado de París. Haruna quería comprar una tela para hacerse un vestido, blanco como las nubes, o eso había dicho ella. Él se encontraba comprando una pulsera para su madre, como suvenir, cuando la oyó decir esas palabras en un bonito aunque extranjero francés, y se volvió a mirarla. Abrió la boca, vencido por la belleza de ese cuerpo. Pensó que podría convertirse en su próximo ligue, era lo bastante preciosa. Y la siguió en su búsqueda de la tela de las nubes.

Que, al parecer, no tuvo mucho éxito, ya que pronto la vio sentarse rendida en una esquina, con aspecto cansado. Sacó una botella de agua fresca de su bolso de tela, y mientras bebía, Shiro apartó la vista a un lado, y encontró lo que la peli azul había estado buscando.

Tras comprar la tela, se colocó frente a la chica con la tela en los brazos, aunque fue como si ella no le viera, así que le habló.

-Buenos días, señorita –saludó, en francés. La joven, sin mirarle a los ojos, sino a un punto fijo entre ellos dos, sonrió.

-Buenos días.

-Hace un momento, creí haberla oído pedir algo parecido a esto…

-¿A qué?

-Una tela blanca como las nubes. Para hacerse un vestido, dijo.

-¡Oh! ¿La ha encontrado? –Se levantó y tocó la tela, sin mirarla, y sonrió- Sí, es esta, es perfecta.

-Entonces, cójala.

-¿De verdad? Se lo agradezco –y cogió su regalo, agradecida. Shiro no era tonto, ya se había dado cuenta de que ella no podía ver, aunque le pareció muy grosero preguntárselo directamente. Le cogió la mano con suavidad.

-¿Quiere que la ayude?

-No lo necesito, pero puedes llevarme adonde quieras.

-Claro –sonrió él.

"**Tropezamos de repente, como en un nuevo 11 S. Sonreíste a quemarropa, contra el filo de mi boca. Susurraste que el pasado solo es como un día malo, y la lluvia abrió las puertas de mi vida en tu Ford Fiesta"**

Todavía no sabía qué había visto Haruna en él para confiar así, sin embargo, no iba a aprovecharse de ella, ni a dejarla sola. Así que siguieron viéndose, al principio solamente por las tardes, explorando todos los cafés de París. Charlaban sobre la vida, aunque no de la suya propia. En realidad, prácticamente ni se conocían. Y no lo hacían tampoco cuando decidieron alquilar ese apartamento, hacía un mes. Se fueron a vivir juntos, pero Shiro insistía a su conciencia en que eso no significaba que la amara.

Aunque no todas las personas piensan igual. Quizá Haruna sí quisiera encontrarle un futuro a su historia, y pensar en algo más importante que calentarse el uno al otro por las noches, y de día casi ignorarse.

"¿Qué debería hacer ahora?"

Con esa duda en la mente, se volvió a meter entre las sábanas un rato, hasta que el amanecer iluminó la habitación y se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse. Caminó como un fantasma hasta la cocina. Se dio cuenta de que ella se había llevado algunas cosas, como unas cuantas fotos de su familia. Solo podía llevarse las que reconocía por el tacto del marco, claro. Así que se había dejado muchas.

Shiro movió la cabeza negativamente y caminó al frente. Se tomó su café de la mañana, apoyado en la encimera, que estaba fría y le hizo sobresaltarse, ya que iba sin camiseta. Cuando su cuerpo se acostumbró a la sensación de frío, se apoyó de nuevo y cerró los ojos con la taza en la mano.

No le quedaba duda de que se había ido. Y sentía en el pecho una sensación de vacío, y también de furia. Se había quedado solo de repente, no tenía a nadie a quien hablar de ello porque estaba solo en la maldita Francia, y aparte de todo eso le parecía que había algo todavía peor en la situación, aunque pareciera imposible.

No era culpa de Haruna, pensó el peli plata al tiempo que dejaba la taza vacía en el fregadero. "Es culpa mía"

En ese momento decidió que debía hacer lo que se planteaba. Que había pasado meses jugando a que no la quería, pero en realidad sí que lo hacía. Incluso sus defectos le parecían hermosos. Y el asunto de su ceguera, bueno, estaba muy acostumbrado, aunque jamás había sido un inconveniente para ninguno. Casi echaba de menos el guiarla por toda la casa, cogida de la cintura, como en los primeros días. Luego se aprendió el camino y Shiro ya no era necesario, sin embargo, a veces lo seguía haciendo, solo por gusto y por tenerla cerca.

Pues claro. La quería cerca porque la amaba. "¿Cómo he podido engañarme tanto?"

Se vistió deprisa. Con algo de suerte, la encontraba en los alrededores del aeropuerto.

"**No consigo recordar por qué motivo me fui, pero en tu cuarto de baño, sigue tu rojo de labios"**

Haruna suspiraba al pensar que en solo quince minutos volvería a casa. El lado bueno era que se reencontraría con su familia, y que su hermano había ido a buscarla a Francia. Estaban los dos sentados en la sala de espera antes de subir al avión. Él le cogía la mano, y sonreía.

-¿No les echas de menos a todos?

-¿Qué? –La peli azul salió de su atontamiento- Sí, tengo ganas de verles, a nuestros amigos, a nuestros tíos… Y a ti también te he extrañado mucho, Kido.

-Bueno, ya queda poco para irnos. Muy oportuno eso de cambiar el billete por uno del día antes. Aunque no sé qué te empujó a eso, pero bueno, lo importante es que vuelves a casa. Ya verás qué contentos se ponen todos.

-Sí…

En su mente viajó a ese apartamento de París, esa misma noche, cuando Shiro y ella cenaban frente al televisor, y él le estaba describiendo a uno de los tipos de la película. Se reían.

-Ahora el policía le está echando.

-Ya lo oigo. Qué cosa tan estúpida… -ahí ya había escrito la nota, la tenía guardada en un cajón de su mesita de noche. Se sentía culpable- ¿Por qué no vamos ya a la cama? –se acurrucó a su lado, cariñosa de repente.

-¿Me está proponiendo algo indecente, señorita Otonashi? –susurró él en su oído, después de que se dejara de oír la televisión, lo que le dio a entender a ella que la había apagado. Sonrió y buscó su cuello, para aferrarse a él. Notó su aliento, estaban muy cerca.

-*Voulez-vous couchez avec moi, ce soir…? _(*¿Quieres acostarte conmigo esta noche?)_ –canturreó la chica.

Él la cogió en brazos y llegaron hasta el dormitorio. Haruna se sentía culpable, pero no iba a privarse de un último capricho, una última vez para recordarle, llevarle siempre en el corazón, aunque sabía bien que de todas maneras no le olvidaría.

Se dio cuenta entonces, de que su hermano la llamaba, preocupado porque no contestaba desde hacía rato.

-Perdona, es que estaba… voy a echar de menos estar aquí.

Kido se puso serio.

-Oye, por casualidad, ¿has conocido a alguien?

-¿Yo? No –mintió. Sabía que su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector. Y Shiro lo pasaría mal en un interrogatorio, con lo tímido que era en el fondo… "Shiro, ojalá hubiera podido ser. No sé cómo sobreviviré sin ti." Pero él no había querido comprometerse. Jamás le había hablado de sus padres, siquiera, aunque sabía que habían fallecido años atrás. Y ella sí, todo lo contrario, quería tenerlo en su vida para siempre, ser felices… y esas dos posturas son incompatibles.

Una voz en megafonía avisó del próximo despegue del avión con destino París-Tokio. A casa, a mi hogar, se dijo a sí misma la oji gris-verdoso. O a lo mejor su concepto de hogar, ya no era el mismo que cuando se marchó de Japón.

"**No consigo recordar cómo he llegado hasta aquí, solo sé que estoy borrando lo que un día te hizo daño"**

Shiro corría desde el taxi hasta dentro del aeropuerto. Se paró en recepción, por suerte no había mucha gente y enseguida llegó su turno.

-Perdone, ¿el vuelo París-Tokio?

-Sí, acaban de dar el último aviso. Es en…

Memorizó rápidamente la dirección en la que debía ir si quería encontrar al amor de su vida, y dando las gracias fugazmente, se encaminó a ella a toda prisa, sin pararse ni un instante. Tenía sed, le dio igual. Llegó a una sala de espera, donde había dos personas sentadas, pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando estas se levantaron, y vio que solo eran dos mujeres que no conocía en absoluto.

Ellas le miraron, admirando su tipo con evidente deseo, pero Fubuki solo quería encontrar la puerta por donde, con algo de suerte, Haruna estaría a punto de pasar. Aún podía pillarla a tiempo.

Sin embargo, cuando giró una esquina entre pasillos y salas, y visualizó una puerta sobre la que se mostraba un gran letrero electrónico: París-Tokio, 8:00 am. Bajó la cabeza, esperando encontrar sus preciosos ojos medio verdes entre los de la multitud, y esa gracia con la que caminaba, eso que entre otras cosas, la hacía tan especial. Pero ella no estaba allí. Solo quedaban en la cola un par de parejas, tres personas solas y una familia con dos niños.

"Mierda, tiene que estar dentro ya… Vale, Shiro. Este es el momento"

Cogió aire y se abrió paso en la cola, topándose con la azafata que controlaba la entrada al avión. Esta le pidió el billete. Shiro dudó un poco, después la apartó de un empujón todo lo suave que pudo, gritando una disculpa mientras corría sonriente y sin mirar atrás.

"**Tú me enseñas que se puede querer, lo que no ves"**

-En primera clase y todo, ¡para que luego digas que tu hermano no te trata bien!

La Otonashi sonrió.

-Deja de quejarte, ¡yo nunca lo hago! –olió el bombón que acababa de abrir. Segundos después ya no quedaba nada del pequeño placer de chocolate. Su hermano cogió otro para él, de la cesta que había entre los dos, y se lo metió en la boca de manera que casi no le dio tiempo a verlo.

-Tampoco estaban tan caros los billetes –comentó.

-Qué bien –respondió ella, ausente.

-Haruna, ¿estás bien?

-Claro.

-Ya. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos bajando, o los tipos con metralleta que amenazan el avión se enfadarán…

-Sí, será mejor que sí.

El castaño rodó los ojos resoplando.

-¡Haruna! ¡No me estás escuchando!

-¡Ah! Perdón –su hermana agachó la cabeza, en una mueca de preocupación que nunca antes le había visto.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Porque yo creo que sí tienes…

-¡Haruna! ¿Haruna? –gritó una voz masculina que se acercaba cada vez más.

Kido se volvió extrañado. No podía haber ninguna otra Haruna en el avión, aparte de la chica, ya que seguramente estaba rodeado de franceses, así que se preguntó quién podría estar buscándola.

-¿Shiro? –por su parte, la peli azul abrió los ojos como platos, ya que no le quedaba duda de quién era. Habría reconocido esa voz hasta en la puerta del mismísimo infierno. Kido se sorprendió aún más, tocándole un brazo.

-¿Conoces a ese tío?

-Dios mío, ¡Shiro! –se levantó, desesperada, no podía ver dónde estaba él. Pero Fubuki ya la tenía en su punto de mira, y corrió hacia allí, sorteando algunos asientos, y las piernas de otros pasajeros.

El corazón le funcionaba porque oía los latidos en su cabeza. Sentía que toda su sangre iba a parar a sus mejillas. Todo el mundo le miraba, aunque no era por eso que estaba tan nervioso. Llegó, por fin, hasta ella, y la abrazó. Cerró los ojos. La rodeó con sus brazos y ella igual. El avión entero se preguntaba quién sería aquel idiota que se había colado solo para abrazar a una mujer, con los de seguridad persiguiéndole.

El peli plata se separó, y miró sus ojos, que lo hacían sentir más tranquilo.

-No quiero perderte, cariño.

-Fubuki, ¿estás loco?

-¡No podía dejarte marchar y ya está!

-¡Pero te has colado en un puto avión! ¡Un poco de sentido común no te vendría mal ahora mismo!

-Es que necesitaba verte, aunque solo fuera para despedirme. Y en realidad, sé… que no quiero despedirme, Haruna, no quiero despedirme nunca más de ti. He estado diez minutos con tu ausencia y he tenido que venir corriendo a buscarte, a suplicarte que no te fueras, porque no puedo estar sin ti, ¡joder, tú lo has dicho, me he colado en un jodido avión! –los pasajeros lo miraban entre asustados y curiosos. Kido estaba que no se lo creía, no sabía si seguir mirando por no perderse el final de esa historia o desmayarse. Y Haruna tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa- Mira, puede parecerte una estupidez, pero estos dos años perdidos no van a conseguir distanciarnos, yo…

No pudo terminar la frase, unos guardas enormes y musculosos le cogieron de los brazos y lo inmovilizaron con facilidad.

-¿Shiro? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Unos guardas se lo están llevando –le informó Yuuto, a quien solo le faltaban las palomitas.

-¡Esperen, por favor, solo déjenme decirle una cosa! –pidió el oji verde.

-Nada de eso, señor, usted viene con nosotros, tendrá que responder a unas cuantas preguntas –contestó uno de los gigantes.

Fubuki vio claro lo que quería hacer. Lo que debía hacer en ese mismo momento si quería liberar su conciencia. Tenía delante (o a unos cuantos metros) a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, y si ella se iba, tardaría mucho en tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo (y de que le dejasen subir a un avión). Así que dejó de pensar y actuó con el corazón.

-¡Haruna, espero que con esto no me tomes por un chiflado!

-¿¡Por qué iba a hacer eso! –preguntó ella desde la distancia. Los hombres no se detuvieron.

-¡Escucha, te quiero más de lo que nunca pensé que podría querer a nadie! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Haruna! ¿¡Quieres casarte conmigo!

-¿¡QUÉ!

Al contrario de lo que podáis estar pensando, ese qué no lo gritó ella, sino Kido, que hasta se había levantado del asiento, con los ojos encendidos de rabia. Haruna, no obstante, lo ignoró y corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo sin tropezarse ni una sola vez.

-¡Paren, por favor!

-No me jodas –soltó uno de los hombres. Seguramente estaría flipándolo con toda esa historia, en un día tan gris a esas horas de la mañana. Pero soltó a Fubuki, que es lo importante.

Él la miró a los ojos, y ella, como no podía hacerlo, le cogió de las manos.

-¿De verdad quieres que yo… me case contigo…? –preguntó ella emocionada.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo Fubuki- Mira, no tengo ningún anillo ahora mismo, pero…

-No me importa.

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-¿Que si acepto? Por dios, Shiro, ¡claro que acepto! ¡Sí, sí y sí!

Todo el avión estalló en aplausos, al tiempo que ellos dos se besaban, sin poder contener algunas risas, incluso ese guarda enfurruñado acabó sonriendo. Es de esas cosas que te demuestran que aún queda amor en el mundo.

-Te amo –le susurró él al oído.

-Te amo yo también –contestó ella. Se sentía la persona más feliz del planeta. Y no le importaba en absoluto, que mientras ella seguía a su prometido fuera del avión, su hermano echara chispas sin moverse del asiento, aunque eso no quitaba que compadeciese a Shiro, el día que Kido y él se encontraran. Sería divertido, se dijo.

_¿Y bien? ¿Está demasiado mal? .-. Espero que te haya gustado, Mademoiselle le Chat, y bueno, a quien quiera leerlo también le saludo (: Por cierto, quería aclarar que la canción que canturrea Haruna es "Lady Marmalade", de Pink, Christina Aguilera y otras artistas (mucha pereza ponerlas a todas), y que ella es ciega porque la canción lo requería :P_

_¡Eso es todo!_

_Review this story, please!_

_(:_


End file.
